<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saying 'hello' in sign language by r4m3nlvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125845">saying 'hello' in sign language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr'>r4m3nlvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>senses and other peculiarities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista!Josh, M/M, fluff-ish, nonverbal!justin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was just a part-time barista doing his job until a customer who was quite breathtaking intrigues him. The customer turns out to be unable to speak, but for some reason it is Josh who finds himself incapable of telling him how he feels. [nonverbal!justin, barista!josh]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshtin - Relationship, Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Justin/Josh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>senses and other peculiarities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saying 'hello' in sign language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not fluent in sign language. please excuse the mistakes. not proof-read, read at your own risk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>saying 'hello' in sign language</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It all started during Josh's first week at work. </p><p> </p><p>He had just moved in from a different city to pursue his Master's Degree. He didn't exactly need the cash because he could get by with just his scholarship, but he welcomed any additional income. Besides, his classes were only on weekends and he really couldn't say no to his buddy and housemate, Stell, who begged him to take the job. </p><p> </p><p>Stell was working as a barista at a local cafe. They were adding items to the menu and Stell was tasked to man the kitchen. This had always been his forte, but now their cafe was a man down. </p><p> </p><p>"You worked as a barista before, didn't you?" Stell asked desperately when they got talking over a few cans of beer. "Please, <em>please</em> help us out. Even if it's only until we find someone more suitable!"</p><p> </p><p>Now Josh was a man who liked to help out in any way he could. So when Stell put his hands together as if praying to Josh, he couldn't say no.</p><p> </p><p>Take orders, make drinks, clear up tables. It was all too familiar to Josh that he had gotten into a good workflow almost immediately. Stell and the other employee, Sejun, were also very kind workmates.</p><p> </p><p>But one day, something quite interesting happened. It was a slow day at the cafe. Sejun and Stell were hiding in the office playing Mobile Legends while Josh manned the counter. </p><p> </p><p>It was already three in the afternoon but they barely sold anything. Josh had taken out his books to get some advanced reading done on his researchwork. He was completely immersed in his reading when the door to the cafe opened and two guests piled in.</p><p> </p><p>And Josh was <em>struck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Not literally. But he was struck by one of the guests who came in: a tall, lanky, chinito-looking young man with light brown hair. This customer was wearing a loose, white long-sleeved top in the baking heat of summer, but made up for it with his cargo shorts that stopped at his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Customer was immediately looking at the menu when he got in. His companion, a shorter, tan-skinned male with black hair, pointed to a chair for him to sit on. His companion obliged wordlessly while he approached Josh at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, will you be having your drinks here or is this for takeaway?" came Josh's scripted response. Even if his attention was on the guest in front of him, he discreetly continued to watch the other male from the corner of his eyes. Customer was already on his phone as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Takeaway, please," said the guest and stared at the menu. "I'll have one caramel macchiato and an iced americano. Both in large, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I get the names for that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ken for the macchiato, Justin for the americano."</p><p> </p><p>The two didn't talk much, and because Josh was focusing on the drinks he wasn't able to observe customer more closely. When their names were called, they simply went to the counter and walked away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a peak hour at the shop. Josh felt like he needed at least two more hands to handle all the orders and prepare some drinks on the side. Sejun was behind him on the counter, doing his best to back Josh up. While Josh did love the rush, he didn't appreciate the stress so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked the next customer, a middle-aged woman with glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be having---"</p><p> </p><p>But only half of his concentration was there when Josh saw the customer from a few days ago enter through the cafe's door. Today customer was alone, wearing a white shirt under a denim jacket and black pants. Today, he was wearing a black bucket hat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why is that cute</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met. Josh wanted to tear his gaze away and keep staring at the customer's beautiful black eyes at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, are you listening?" said the kind lady who Josh remembered was his actual customer at the moment. She looked behind her to see whoever Josh was staring it. Several people behind her did, too.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry, I got distracted. Did you say iced mocha for takeaway?"</p><p> </p><p>Josh recited his readings at the back of his head to focus on his orders. Iced mocha, medium, double the chocolate syrup, for takeaway. A double shot espresso and a chicken sandwich for takeaway. Regular cappuccino and two matcha frappes for dine. </p><p> </p><p>Josh felt as if he was finally at the momentum when he turned back to the register and faced the cute customer in the bucket hat. He's either Ken or Justin, and Josh would finally get to know his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, what can I get you?" Josh said. Was it he imagining things or was he really talking in a higher pitch than usual?</p><p> </p><p>Ken or Justin smiled shyly at him and handed him his phone. It read: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Javachip frappe, L, add coffee jelly - Ken</em><br/>
<em>Iced americano, M - Justin</em><br/>
<em>2 Tuna sandwich</em><br/>
<em>Takeaway</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is this your order?" he asked. The customer nodded. "Oh...kay? That would be... 310 pesos please."</p><p> </p><p>The customer slid a card on the counter at Josh with a smile. Josh took it and punched in the numbers as wordlessly as the customer was during the entire interaction. Then, he took back his card and waited at the other end of the counter for Sejun to finish his order.</p><p> </p><p>He left, and Josh still didn't know what his name was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, Ken and Justin---Josh still didn't know which one was which---were regulars in the cafe. They would have takeaway coffee every now and then, which made Josh think they were probably students at the nearby university. </p><p> </p><p>Josh would be there every time they ordered. And every single time, Josh would be captivated by this customer. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Josh had to admit that he had... a <em>crush</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange to say he had a "crush", especially since he was already twenty-six and trying to 'adult'. Saying he had a crush was like saying he preferred chocolates over coffee... and yet... he had one.</p><p> </p><p>He was particularly enraptured by his crush's smile. </p><p> </p><p>It was a week after the first time he saw the duo, they were coming in for coffee again. Josh had already seen them walking towards the cafe when they were still across the street.</p><p> </p><p>His crush's companion was saying something animatedly, hands gesturing wildly in the air. And then, Josh's crush smiled a beautiful gummy smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he covered his mouth with one lithe hand.</p><p> </p><p>Josh dropped one of his heavier books on his foot at that moment. When he bent down to pick it up and nurse his big toe, he bumped his head on the counter top. </p><p> </p><p>Stell laughed at him while he clutched his head, hiding under the table while Stell got their newcomers' orders: a strawberry oreo frappe for Ken and an iced americano for Justin.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You like him, don't you?" Stell asked him over dinner that very same day. He was looking at Josh with a teasing smile, eyes bobbing up and down. They were inside the office eating while Sejun manned the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh replied, keeping his eyes on one of his books. He hoped that Stell wouldn't notice the blood creeping up to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you earlier... when Ken arrived." Stell put a hand over his mouth to chuckle. "Man, you looked <em>whipped</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Josh closed his book and sighed. "<em>Was I that obvious</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Stell nodded. "Yup. I mean, I didn't think you were into guys, no offense. But... I guess the bad boy vibes from Ken... <em>anybody</em> would be gay for Ken."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, bad boy? No, no. <em>Not him</em>," Josh said. "The other one. I guess he would be Justin."</p><p> </p><p>Stell's eyes widened. "Oh... <em>well</em>... Yeah, I guess Justin is cute, too, <em>but</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>"But what?"</p><p> </p><p>"He... doesn't... <em>talk</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah... he seems timid---"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean... he <em>can't</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Josh blinked at Stell before cocking his head back and giving him a squinted stare. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not entirely sure of the reason, but he's been mute---sorry, <em>nonverbal</em>---for as long as I've known him. Since he was born, they say."</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, well... that's interesting</em>, thought Josh. "But he can hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he can hear fine," Stell said. "But it's hard to talk to him. That's why Ken is with him all the time. He translates for Justin often. They're close childhood friends or something like that. </p><p> </p><p>"Justin is a really sheltered guy 'cause... well, 'cause you literally won't hear what's going on with him."</p><p> </p><p>Something inside Josh stirred. If he was female, he would call it maternal instinct. But it was more than that. He felt like he wanted to protect his crush---<em>Justin</em>, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Was it strange? He just wanted... he wanted to get to know him better.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a really weird look going on over here," Stell told him, moving his hand over his face in circles.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't," Josh said and stared at the meal he had neglected.</p><p> </p><p>Stell reached out a hand and pinched his cheek hard. "Listen... You must be thinking, 'Oh, poor Justin' and all that. But he's not really helpless."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't thinking that exactly," Josh said. "Okay, maybe I was thinking about that but... I just thought that there's a lot I want to know about him, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oof</em>," Stell teased. "You <em>are</em> whipped. <em>Congratulations</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes. "Don't romanticize it. It's just a crush."</p><p> </p><p>"'<em>It's just a crush</em>,' he says," mocked Stell. "Tell you what... the next time you see Justin, do this."</p><p> </p><p>Stell pointed his index finger to his chest, then opened his palm over it and touched his chest with his thumb and middle finger before bringing these two fingers together in front of his body. He did this twice, before pointing his index finger at Josh.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when were <em>you</em> fluent in ASL?" Josh asked, doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you minded your business," Stell replied. "I have a cousin who's nonverbal. We all learned basic ASL for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Josh said. "Well, what'd that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"That meant '<em>I want to be your friend</em>', in ASL," he explained. </p><p> </p><p>"And if he replies with this---" Stell made a fist and stuck out his thumb and pinky finger. With his thumb pointed towards himself and his pinky towards Josh, he moved his hand back and forth in the space between them. "---that means he wants to be friends with you, too.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Justin would appreciate you trying to communicate with him in a language he knows."</p><p> </p><p>Josh felt as if a million tiny butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. <em>Wow, I am pretty whipped</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Stell," Josh said. "I'll... tell him that next time."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next time, it turned out, was not at the cafe but at a local music store. It was during Josh's day off. He had been working hard on his technical paper for a few days and he was starting get some serious writer's block. So he decided to roam around, visit areas in the city within walking distance, and get to know the place more.</p><p> </p><p>He was busy scrutinizing a stack of albums from the global idol group, SB19, when he saw Justin's back at the Rock Section of the store. At first, Josh wasn't sure how he knew it was Justin. The tall stranger was wearing a cap so Josh couldn't see his hair clearly, but the butterflies in his stomach seemed so sure that Josh couldn't dispute his own certainty. </p><p> </p><p><em>This is it, Josh</em>, he mentally cheered. <em>Go and talk to him</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Josh took a deep breath, practicing the only sign language he knew in his head, and made his way to Justin. </p><p> </p><p>He was only ten feet away when the other man suddenly turned his head towards Josh's direction. He moved so dramatically that Josh thought the world was moving in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nope, nope</em>, thought Josh. <em>Abort mission</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around hurriedly, hoping Justin didn't recognize him, and walked away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Why in the world was he finding it so hard to engage in a conversation with Justin? He wasn't fifteen anymore. He was an adult male, going on to get a higher degree of tutelage, and with a more-or-less stable income!</p><p> </p><p>Josh resolved to talk with Justin the very next time he would get the latter's order at the cafe. The next time for sure, Josh would at least be able to introduce himself and impress Justin with the ASL Stell taught him.</p><p> </p><p>But this proved to be more difficult especially since Justin's friend, Ken, had been giving Josh a bit of an attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had started to notice this the next time Ken and Justin came around for coffee. Justin quietly approached the counter when suddenly Ken appeared and pushed Justin behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, what can I get you?" Josh asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the usual," replied Ken curtly. He was studying Josh with an alpha attitude that Josh found quite rude.</p><p> </p><p>Josh wouldn't back down without a fight, but Ken was a customer. So he smoothly said, "Iced americano for Justin it is, then. But you don't really have a favorite. Should I just get you something sweet?"</p><p> </p><p>Someone chuckled behind Ken and Josh thought it was a beautiful sound. It was like the wind chimes being tossed by the warm summer breeze at the beach.</p><p> </p><p>And it came from Justin. </p><p> </p><p>Josh was surprised at first to hear him chuckle. Was Josh prejudiced to think that he wouldn't have one? Did that mean that he also had an equally musical laugh?</p><p> </p><p>Josh couldn't wait to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Go on and laugh at me. You're gonna get it later on," Ken berated Justin, hands moving in fast ASL.</p><p> </p><p>This made Justin smile even wider. His hands moved, of course Josh couldn't understand what they meant. But his movements were so fluid he looked like he was dancing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I like to try many different things. <em>So what</em>?" Ken turned to Josh. "Just get me a large Black Forest frappe."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing," Josh replied. Ken paid him in cash and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Josh turned his back to prepare their orders, making sure to give Justin a smile before he did.</p><p> </p><p>After that encounter, Ken had been less than kind to Josh. He would always give him an extremely complex order with extra this or less that. Order after complex order, Josh would deal with Ken with the patience of a saint.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit consolation to him that Justin would spare him a few glances or a gummy smile, as Ken seemed to make sure that Justin didn't get within six feet of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Justin would just stand behind his friend, looking at Ken like he was the most adorable thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Josh wondered, how does he become the receiving end of that?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Josh felt the need to confront Ken about the whole attitude, but the other man beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>It was closing time, about a few weeks after Ken had started being difficult to Josh. Sejun was auditing their sales for that day while Stell did inventory on their stocks. Josh was busy cleaning the exterior of the cafe as he listened to a podcast on their next research work.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure in the darkness. It was masculine and leaning by the wall of their building. Even in the dim light, Josh could see it was Ken.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but we're closed for today," Josh said. "Unless you didn't come here for drinks?"</p><p> </p><p>Ken pouted. "Look, I have nothing against you."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, how'd I miss that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, seriously, I don't," he replied. He didn't look at Josh but kept talking, "Just know that Justin is a very good friend, okay? You so much as make him frown, I will <em>bite your face off</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Josh didn't know where that came from. But before he could make a witty comeback, Ken had already walked away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Josh would have wanted to overthink the whole Ken episode, but he got swamped with graduate research work. His mind was going on overdrive and he had to stop working at the cafe for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally got back to work after Prelims, the cafe was still its old self. Josh was handling the orders well despite being the only one at the counter; Sejun had been given time off as he covered for Josh during his absence.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that would make the day even better was if Justin came around... but for the better part of the day, the young man was absent.</p><p> </p><p>It was only during the last hours of Josh's shift when Justin finally came by. </p><p> </p><p>It was fifteen minutes until closing time. The cafe was empty save for Josh at the counter and Stell, who was doing inventory in the stock room. Justin waddled into the store in a jacket and shorts, beaming. Surprisingly, Ken was not with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Josh greeted enthusiastically. He looked behind Justin in an exaggerated manner and said, "Where's your buddy with the complicated orders?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin gave him an adorable laugh. Josh was right. It was just as beautiful as his chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The customer pointed one finger at Josh and then pointed to the ground. It took a while for Josh to realize he was trying to say, 'You're here'.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah... I had exams and stuff. It's been a busy time at my department."</p><p> </p><p>Justin only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"So what can I get for you? I'd have to apologize though, drinks only since the kitchen is already closed." Josh's own calmness surprised him. He had been worrying about talking alone with Justin since day one, yet he was smoothly handling the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Justin waved his hands in front of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you trying to say that it's fine?" Justin nodded. "Okay, that's cool. What are you having?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, made two Y's with his hands, and moved them up and down slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I know that hand sign," Josh recognized. It was the same one Stell used to sign 'me, too', but with a different movement. "Does that mean 'me, too'?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin shook his head and did the sign again, this time with a teasing smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. I think I get it. You're trying to say that you want the usual, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin nodded enthusiastically, a little bit too happy for someone who saw Josh get one sign right.</p><p> </p><p>"So iced americano for you. Will that be all?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Josh said. "Good job to me for understanding, huh? You can wait over there while I make your order."</p><p> </p><p>The nervousness and the butterflies appeared right as Josh turned around to prepare Justin's order. It was just iced americano---he'd done it so many times he could do it in his sleep---but somehow his heart beat a little faster knowing Justin was there watching his every move.</p><p> </p><p>Only Justin was there, no one else.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was ringing in his ears and the lapels of his shirt were suddenly too tight against his neck. With hands slightly sweating, Josh completed the order and brought it to Justin.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go. One iced americano for Justin," he said. Justin did a sign that Josh had seen many times, <em>Thank you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey. I learned a little ASL from Stell, too," he said. Justin looked pleasantly surprised. "I've been meaning to say it but your friend wasn't being too nice."</p><p> </p><p>Justin gave a short chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Josh repeated the movements Stell had taught him with confidence. <em>I want to be your friend</em>, he said and mouthed the words.</p><p> </p><p>But Justin looked stunned. His cheeks were dusted with a deep shade of red that Josh found cute, but strange. Did he do it wrong?</p><p> </p><p>"Was---did I get that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin placed a hand on his chest and the other in front of Josh as if to tell him to wait. The tips of his ears were going red, too. Josh could only smile nervously.</p><p> </p><p>With his phone, Justin asked Josh, <em>Do you know what it means</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Josh was confused. "Stell told me it meant, 'I want to be your friend'."</p><p> </p><p>Justin visibly deflated. Then, with an apologetic smile he typed, <em>No, it means something else</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... Oh, sorry. I hope it wasn't a rude gesture," said Josh. <em>Stellvester Quitales Ajero, I am going to murder you in your sleep</em>. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What does it mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin gave an unsure facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>"No, come on... Tell me," Josh said.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds but Justin finally typed on his phone, pausing several times before showing it to Josh.</p><p> </p><p><em>It means, 'I like you, romantically'</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, fuck</em>. Josh could only stare at Justin. "Oh, sor---sorry, I hope that didn't offend you. I'm---<em>really sorry</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Justin was waving his hands in front of his body again, face still red, smile still apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>"But---<em>don't misunderstand</em>," Josh said, suddenly remembering Ken's threat of biting his face off. "You are an <em>extremely</em> attractive human being---I mean, <em>beautiful</em>. Uhm... sorry, <em>that came out wrong</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed and Justin just turned a shade of red deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I <em>do</em> want to be your friend, you know? Get to know you better and stuff.</p><p> </p><p>"But I <em>do</em> like you... <em>romantically</em>, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>Justin's face visibly turned into a tomato. Josh laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to dump all of that on you," he began. "I mean, coming from a <em>guy</em> and a <em>stranger</em>, to boot. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable---"</p><p> </p><p>Justin started waving his hands vigorously again, even making some sounds of protest that Josh found quite cute. So cute. <em>Very cute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then he did something unexpected. Justin held out a fist, pinky pointing towards Josh and thumb pointing towards himself. He moved it back and forth between them very slowly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Me, too</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Josh copied the motion. "This means... 'me, too', right?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, trying hard to avoid each other's gazes. It was then that somebody gave an exaggerated cough. Stell had emerged from the office, carrying Josh's bag and jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, look at the time! Josh, you'd better get going home. I think I left the stove on."</p><p> </p><p>Josh gave him a dirty glare and mouthed, <em>You taught me a wrong sign</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Stell rolled his eyes and tossed Josh's stuff to him. "God, <em>get a clue, Josh Cullen</em>! Take him home. I can close shop by myself."</p><p> </p><p>Justin giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>See</em>? Justin gets it. Can Josh take you home, Justin?"</p><p> </p><p>Justin nodded, then did a few swift movements with his hands. Josh didn't quite understand.</p><p> </p><p>"He says he's embarrassed but he'd like that," Stell interpreted. Then, he signed and said to Justin, "Don't worry. If a robber comes, just push Josh to the side. Your legs are longer than his so you'll outrun him for sure."</p><p> </p><p>Justin laughed loudly, the sound of wind chimes filling Josh's ears.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn</em>, Josh thought. He was in <em>deep shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Resigned, he put on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulders. "Stell, we are going to have to talk."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I love you, too, brother," Stell said. "<em>Enjoy</em>~~!"</p><p> </p><p>And with one final goodbye, Josh and Justin left the cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>